Ranma1/2 Epilog
by Mark Soul
Summary: Nachdem das Ende von Ranma1/2 irgendwie abrupt kam, hab ich beschlossen einen kleinen Ausklang zu schreiben


Ranma1/2 Epilog

_Es war einmal, vor etwas längerer Zeit, da laß ich das letzte Kapitel von_   
_Ranma 1/2. Im Internet, auf Englisch. Es hat mir irgendwie nicht gefallen._   
_Und weil mich die Sache genervt hat und ich mir nicht die Nachtruhe rauben_   
_lassen wollte, hatte ich diese Geschichte eben mal so runtergetippt. Um_   
_mich selbst zu beruhigen._   
_Das alles ist schon lange her ... Vielleicht zu lange ... Vielleicht ..._   
_Jedenfalls hab ich mich kürzlich entschlossen, die Menschheit zu quälen und_   
_diese Geschichte zu veröffentlichen. Also hab ich die Fehler heraus_   
_korrigiert und..._   
  


"**Epilog**" 

eine Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction 

von Mark Soul   
  


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Ranma, Akane und alle Anderen gehören Rumiko Takahashi. Ohne ihre Erlaubnis   
dürfte ich dies eigentlich gar nicht schreiben, aber wer hält sich schon   
daran? 

Achtung! Spoiler!   
Diese Geschichte spielt nach dem Ende des Mangas. Es könnte sein das ich hier   
einige Geschehnisse vorweggreife. Ich sag das nur zur Sicherheit, ich will   
niemanden das Ende verderben. 

Achtung! Anfänger!   
Ich hab noch nie etwas geschrieben, bitte schlagt mich nicht.   
  
  
  


Akane war sauer.   
Die meisten würden sagen, das dies nichts Besonderes ist. Akane war ziemlich   
oft sauer, auf verschiedene Personen. Auf Kuno wegen seiner schlechten   
Poesie, auf Happosai weil er ein alter Perverser war, auf Ranmas Vater wegen   
dieser unsinnigen Verlobungsgeschichte, manchmal auf ihren Vater aus dem   
gleichen Grund, auf Shampoo, Ukyo und Kodachi weil sie nichts als Ärger   
machten, und natürlich auch auf Ranma.   
Obwohl es bei letzterem in den vergangenen Tagen erheblich nachgelassen   
hatte. Man steht nicht gemeinsam vor dem Altar, wenn man sich nicht leiden   
kann und ständig streitet. Aber auch wenn die Hochzeit in einem Desaster   
geendet hatte, das Verhältnis zwischen Akane und Ranma war wesentlich   
entspannter als man es gewohnt war.   
Trotzdem war Akane in diesem Augenblick sauer, ziemlich sauer, und der Grund   
war wieder einmal ein gewisser aquatranssexueller Kampfsportler. 

***** 

Ranma war verzweifelt.   
Nicht das er es zugegeben hätte, er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu waren.   
Aber er war verzweifelt, und das lag nicht daran das Akane ihm zu einem   
Gratisflug mit 'Hammer-Airlines' über Nerima geschickt hatte. Im Gegenteil,   
seit ihrer Beinahe-Hochzeit war es das erste Mal, das er ihren Hammer zu   
spüren bekommen hatte. Und er war sich sicher, wenn er sich den Kommentar   
über ihre Kochkünste verkniffen hätte wäre ihm die Reise erspart geblieben.   
Das er nun besser mit Akane auskam könnte daran liegen, das er in Jusendo   
seine Gefühle zugegeben hatte. Vor allem sich selbst gegenüber.   
'Sieht so aus, als ob Akane die ganze Zeit genauso empfunden hat wie ich.   
Wenn ich das gewußt hätte wäre vieles einfacher gewesen,' dachte Ranma,   
während er den Klimax seines Fluges überschritt und sich wieder dem Boden   
näherte. 'Wenn sie nur nicht ständig so ein unhübsches Machoweib wäre ...   
Hey, sieht so aus als ob ich in der Nähe von Ucchan landen würde. Aufschlag   
in drei, zwei, eins ...'   
**-K-A-B-A-M-M-**   
'Autsch, das tat weh.' Ranma stand auf und staubte sich die Hose ab. 'Aber   
noch mal Glück im Unglück gehabt, wenigstens bin ich nicht wieder im Wasser   
gelandet.'   
**-Platsch-**   
'Hätt´ ich nur nichts gesagt.' Eine nasse und jetzt sehr weibliche Ranma   
starrte auf die alte Frau, welche weiter mit einer Kelle Wasser auf dem   
Gehweg verteilte als ob nichts gewesen wäre. 'Manchmal frag ich mich, ob   
Frau Watanabe das absichtlich macht oder ob sie einfach nur schrullig ist.   
Was soll's, Tatsache ist das ich wieder heißes Wasser brauche.'   
Ranma wrang das Wasser aus ihrem Zopf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ukyo´s   
Okonomiyaki-Geschäft. 

***** 

Konatsu war grade dabei den Okonomiyaki-Grill zu säubern als Ranma den   
Laden betrat. Er hielt inne und begrüßte sie. "Schön dich mal wieder zu   
sehen. Du hast dich in letzter Zeit nicht sehr oft hier blicken lassen."   
Ranma grimassierte. "Nein. Aber es gibt hier auch nichts, weswegen ich   
herkommen sollte."   
Konatsu verstand sofort was Ranma meinte. Die Hochzeit von jemand anderen in   
die Luft zu sprengen gehörte nun wirklich nicht zum guten Ton. Seitdem   
Ukyo auf der Hochzeit von Ranma und Akane mit Okonomiyaki mit Schwarzpulver-   
füllung geworfen hatte, hatte Ranma ihr die kalte Schulter gezeigt.   
"Ich denke ich werde Ukyo holen. Sie wird sich freuen dich zu sehen." Der   
Ninja verschwand im Hinterzimmer.   
Ranma blickte sich im leeren Restaurant um. Es war um diese Zeit normal, das   
wenig bis keine Gäste da waren.   
Ranma wandte sich um und straffte sich, als Ukyo hereinkam. Ihr Gesicht   
hellte sich sofort auf, während das von Ranma ausdruckslos blieb.   
"Ranchan, willkommen. Was darf´s sein, das Übliche?" Sie umarmte ihn   
stürmisch.   
"Nein Danke." Ranmas Stimme blieb neutral. "Könnten Sie mich bitte loslassen,   
Frau Kuonji. So etwas gehört sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit."   
Sofort nahm Ukyo zwei Schritte Abstand und ließ ihre Schultern hängen. Es   
brach ihr jedesmal fast das Herz, wenn Ranma so formell mit ihr redete.   
"Entschuldige. Was ... was kann ich dir bringen? Ranchan?" Das letzte Wort   
sprach sie fast unsicher aus, sie wußte nicht ob Ranma immer noch ihr   
'Ranchan' war. Seit dem 'Unfall' auf der Hochzeit hatte er sie behandelt wie   
eine Fremde. Ukyo wußte, das sie Ranma tief verletzt hatte.   
"Nur ein Glas heißes Wasser, bitte. Ich möchte mich nicht lange aufhalten."   
Beinahe hastig verschwand Ukyo in der Küche, damit niemand ihre Tränen sehen   
konnte. Als sie weg war setzte sich Konatsu zu Ranma.   
"Ich finde, du solltest dich mit ihr aussprechen. Du verletzt sie sehr wenn   
du sie so behandelst."   
"Du weißt so gut wie ich was sie getan hat." Ranma ließ den Kopf hängen. "Und   
ich hab immer gedacht, sie wäre mein Freund."   
Konatsu legte seine Hand auf Ranmas Schulter. "Sie IST dein Freund. Genau   
deswegen solltest du mit ihr reden."   
Ranma blickte ihn an. Der eine ein Mann der zur Zeit im Körper einer Frau   
war, der andere ein Mann der sich wie eine Frau kleidete. "-Seufz- Du hast   
Recht. Ich bin es ihr Schuldig."   
Konatsu nickte. Dann drehte er das 'Geschlossen'-Schild vor die Tür und   
verließ den Raum als Ukyo wieder hereinkam.   
Ukyo stellte das Glas vor Ranma auf den Tisch. "Hier bitte."   
"Was kostet das?"   
"Nichts, das geht aufs Haus."   
Ranma kippte sich das Wasser über den Kopf, und die Verwandlung vollzog sich.   
Er sah Ukyo an, welche fast flehend zurückblickte.   
"Ukyo, hast du Zeit? Ich denke, wir werden ein längeres Gespräch führen   
müssen." 

***** 

Als Ranma wieder im Tendo-Dojo ankam war er tief in Gedanken versunken.   
'Ich hoffe das Ucchan das verkraftet. Ich möchte sie nicht als Freund   
verlieren, außer ihr und Ryoga hab ich sonst niemanden.'   
Akane kam die Treppe heruntergestürmt. "Ranma, wo hast du dich schon wieder   
rumgetrieben?" Sie war immer noch wütend, das Ranma ihre 'Kochkünste'   
beleidigt hatte. 'Dieser Idiot hat sich wahrscheinlich wieder den Magen   
im Ucchans oder im Cat-Cafe vollgeschlagen.'   
"Ich ... " Ranma zögerte. "Ich hatte etwas mit Ucchan zu besprechen. Ich   
habe ... "   
Er brach ab und zuckte zusammen, als Akane bei der Erwähnung von Ukyos   
Kosenamen ihren Hammer hervorholte.   
Akane war kurz davor ihren Verlobten in den Boden zu stampfen, aber sie   
zügelte ihr Temperament. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, Ranma zuerst   
ausreden zu lassen. "Sprich weiter! Ich hoffe du hast eine gute Erklärung."   
"Die habe ich in der Tat. Ich habe die Verlobung mit Ucchan offiziell   
beendet, und sie hat das gleiche getan. Wir haben ... "   
"Du hast WAS?" Genma, welcher grade noch friedlich mit Soun Go gespielt   
hatte, schaltete sich in die Unterhaltung ein. Soun indessen verschob hastig   
die Steine zu seinen Gunsten.   
"Hast du keine Ehre? Wie kannst du das arme Mädchen einfach so sitzen lassen,   
nach allem was sie für dich getan hat?"   
Ranma sah seinen Vater spöttisch an. "Ich habe niemanden sitzen gelassen. Wir   
haben uns darauf geeinigt. Schluß-Aus. Außerdem", er grinste gemein, "ich   
dachte immer das die Heirat mit Akane oberste Priorität hat?"   
Akane war am kochen und zielte mit ihrem Hammer auf Genma.   
Soun sah die Vereinigung der Schulen in Gefahr und startete seine patentierte   
Dämonenkopf-Attacke. "SAOTOME!!"   
Genma holte einen Eimer Wasser von irgendwo her und zog seine 'Ich-bin-nur-   
ein-süßer-kleiner-Panda'-Nummer ab.   
Ranma räusperte und zog damit wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Was ich   
sagen wollte ist, die Einzige offizielle Verlobung momentan besteht   
zwischen mir und Akane." Er sah Akane an. "Ich denke, das ist auch in deinem   
Interesse?"   
Nabiki lehnte im Türrahmen und setzte einen Überrascht-ironischen Ausdruck   
auf. "Ich traue meinen Ohren nicht. Ist Ranma etwa grade ein Rückgrad   
gewachsen?"   
Alle ignorierten sie. Akane hmpfte. "Nunja, das entschuldigt natürlich dein   
Fehlen. Anbetracht der Umstände will ich auch noch mal über deinen Kommentar   
über mein Essen hinwegsehen. Dann bleiben jetzt nur noch Kodachi und   
Shampoo."   
"Kodachi zählt nicht. Die ist genauso irre wie ihr Bruder. Aber die Amazonen   
machen mir Sorgen."   
"Ich könnte versuchen, sie mit einer einstweiligen Verfügung aus Japan zu   
verweisen", schlug Nabiki vor. "Gegen eine kleine Kostenentschädigung,   
versteht sich."   
Ranma schüttelte den Kopf. Er mochte Nabikis Methoden nicht.   
Die mittlere Tendo-Schwester war leicht beleidigt. "Aber du hast Recht, die   
Amazonen sind hartnäckig. Es bereitet mir auch Sorgen, das Shampoo sich die   
letzten Tage nicht hat blicken lassen. Es könnte die Ruhe vor dem Sturm   
sein." 

***** 

In dieser Nacht kam der Traum. Im Gegensatz zu normalen Träumen wußte Ranma,   
das er schlief. Er sah sich mitten im Nirgendwo stehen, eine schwarze   
Endlosigkeit. Nur ein Traum, und doch unglaublich real.   
Dann, plötzlich, spürte er das er nicht mehr allein war. Er fuhr herum und   
stand sich selbst gegenüber. Das heißt, nicht wirklich sich selbst. Sein   
Gegenüber war sein weiblicher Zwilling. Sie erinnerte ihn an den Spiegelklon,   
den er damals befreit hatte und die ebenfalls eine weibliche Kopie von ihm   
gewesen war.   
Dieses Wesen war anders. Ranma konnte die Macht, die von ihr ausging, direkt   
spüren.   
"Wer bist du? Was willst du von mir?" Er ging vorsichtshalber in eine   
Verteidigungsposition.   
Sein Gegenpart lächelte. "Weißt du das nicht? Ich bin du. Ich bin ein Teil   
von dir."   
"Du bist nicht ich. ICH bin ich. Was bist du?"   
"Ich bin das, was du deinen Fluch nennst. Ich war ein Teil von Jusenkyo, und   
als du in die Nyanniichuan fielst wurde ich ein Teil von dir."   
Ranma war verwirrt. Dieses Wesen ... diese Macht verbesserte er sich ... war   
der Grund weshalb er sich immer in ein Mädchen verwandelte? "Bist du etwa?"   
Sein Abbild lachte. "Nein, ich bin nicht der Geist des Mädchens, welches   
dort vor langer Zeit ertrank. Und ich bin auch nicht hier um deinen Körper   
zu übernehmen. Ich will dir nicht schaden."   
Ranma entspannte sich. Er glaubte ihr. "Aber was willst du dann? Warum bist   
du in meinem Traum?"   
Das Lachen verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht. "Ich weiß nicht. Es gibt keinen   
wirklichen Grund. Vielleicht will ich nur mit dir reden, dir sagen das es   
mich gibt. Das ich die Zeit mit dir genossen habe." Sie wandte ihm den Rücken   
zu und blickte auf ihre Füße. "Vielleicht will ich mich auch einfach nur   
verabschieden."   
"Verabschieden? Aber wenn du ein Teil meines Fluches bist, bedeutet das ...?"   
"Das du geheilt wirst?" Ranko sah ihn wieder an. "Sehr wahrscheinlich."   
"Aber ... warum so plötzlich?" Es war nicht so, das Ranma seinen Fluch nicht   
loswerden wollte. Er hatte immerhin alles mögliche deswegen versucht. Aber   
das dafür jemand anderes, und sei es nur ein Geist, sterben mußte, der   
Gedanke behagte ihm gar nicht.   
Ranko blickte ihn aus traurigen Augen an. "Jusenkyo ist tot. Die Quellen des   
Unglücks sind versiegt."   
Ranma nickte. Er war selbst dabei gewesen als es passierte. Er war sogar   
Schuld 'das' es passiert war, sein Kampf mit Saffron hatte den unterirdischen   
Flußlauf von Jusenkyo verändert.   
"Seitdem Jusenkyo nicht mehr existiert ist die Magie stetig schwächer   
geworden," fuhr Ranko fort. "Jedes Opfer der Quellen trägt einen Teil der   
Magie in sich selbst, und diese ist wiederum mit Jusenkyo verbunden. Und wenn   
die Magie vollends verschwunden ist wird dein Fluch nicht mehr Existieren."   
"Heißt das, das jeder mit einem Jusenkyo-Fluch frei sein wird?" Ranma dachte   
seinen Vater, Ryoga und die anderen.   
"Ja, sie alle werden erlöst."   
"Wie lange? Wie lange wird es noch dauern?"   
Doch bevor Ranma eine Antwort auf seine Frage erhalten konnte, wurde sein   
Schlaf und damit der Traum unsanft beendet. 

***** 

Sehr früh am Morgen (_manche würden auch mitten in der Nacht sagen_) hatte   
Genma Saotome, Teilzeit-Panda und Vollzeit-Idiot, beschlossen das sein Sohn   
genug Nachtruhe gehabt hatte.   
"Wach auf, Junge! Zeit für dein Training." Da der Satz auf ein Schild   
geschrieben war, störte Ranma sich natürlich nicht im Geringsten daran und   
schlief weiter.   
'Na gut, dann eben auf die harte Tour' dachte Genma-Panda und warf seinen   
Sohn aus dem Fenster. Besagter Sohn landete zielsicher im Gartenteich.   
**-Platsch-**   
Prustend und spuckend tauchte Ranma wieder auf. Er/Sie fühlte über seine/ihre   
Brust und seufzte. 'Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein. Aber   
Träume sind nunmal Träume.'   
Genma-Panda stand am Rand des Teiches und hielt ein Schild hoch. "Was ist?   
Können wir anfangen oder willst du erst dein Bad beenden?"   
Ranma knirschte mit ihren Zähnen. "Du Blödmann, jeden Morgen das gleiche."   
Ein paar schnelle Kombinationen später schwamm ein Bewußtloser Panda im   
Wasser, und ein Nicht-ganz-Mädchen machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. 

***** 

"Oh meine Göttin mit dem Zopf, komm in die Arme deines starken Retters. Nur   
mit unserer unsterblichen Liebe können wir den Bann, welchen der elende   
Saotome dir auferlegt hat, brechen und ... Urks!"   
"Halt den Mund und verrecke, Kuno."   
Ranma punchte den Kendoisten in LEO (_Low Earth Orbit_).   
Akane kam näher. "Meinst du er lernt es irgendwann?"   
"Eher geht die Welt unter." Ranma hatte keine gute Laune und zeigte das auch   
deutlich. Frau Watanabe hatte ihn auf den Schulweg mal wieder erwischt. Im   
Grunde machte das keinen Unterschied, er hätte Kuno so oder so in den Hintern   
treten müssen, aber er haßte es das er schon wieder ein Mädchen war. "Ich   
denke ich besorge mir erstmal heißes Wasser."   
"Beeil dich aber. Du weißt wie Frau Ninomiya sonst reagiert," warnte Akane.   
Dann gingt sie in Richtung Klassenzimmer während Ranma sich zur Toilette   
aufmachte. Dort erwartete sie schon die nächste schlecht Überraschung in   
Form von Direktor Kahuna Kuno.   
"Sorry, Boy. Aber die Toilette is gesperrt. Da große Kahuna hat beschlossen,   
hier ne Wellenmaschiene zu bauen, damit all de Keikis und Wahine dieser   
Schule da schönen Sport des Surfens erlernen können. Dolle Idee, wa?"   
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"   
"Dat is mein voller Ernst."   
**-Krach- -Krunch-**   
Instand ohnmächtiger Schulleiter.   
Akane staunte als Ranma den Klassenraum betrat. 'Warum ist er immer noch   
ein Mädchen?' Aber die Ankunft von Hinako hinderte sie am nachfragen.   
Hinako Ninomiya baute sich vor der Klasse zu ihrer vollen Größe von 1,54m   
auf und holte tief Luft. Dann stoppte sie und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf   
Ranma. "Herr Saotome, seit wann nehmen Sie am Unterricht als Mädchen teil?"   
Ranma zog eine Grimasse. "Ich würde mich ja gerne zurückverwandeln, aber der   
Hawaiispezi hat das warme Wasser abgedreht."   
"Hmm, ich denke das kann ich als Entschuldigung gelten lassen. Aber nur wenn   
Sie mir morgen einen Lutscher mitbringen."   
Die Klasse stöhnte. Und sowas hatten sie als Lehrerin.   
Der Rest der Stunde verlief relativ ereignislos. Ranma schlief zweimal ein,   
und jedesmal saugte ihm Hinako zur Strafe Energie ab. Dann, kurz vorm Ende,   
passierte es. Ranma verwandelte sich zurück, ohne Grund und vor allem ohne   
Wasser. Schüler plus Lehrerin starrten ihn an.   
"Was? Hab´ ich was in meinem Gesicht, oder warum schaut ihr mich so an?"   
"Uhm, Ranma? Wie hast du das gemacht?"   
"Wie habe ich 'was' gemacht?"   
"Na, das eben." Hiroshi deutete auf Ranma, und Ranma sah an sich herab.   
"Was zum Teufel ... ?" 

***** 

Als Ranma und Akane nach der Schule wieder nach Hause kamen wartete schon   
Nabiki auf sie. "He, Ranma, du schuldest mir 75.000 Yen."   
Ranma warf seine Schultasche in die Ecke. "Wofür?"   
"Das ist die Kaution die ich für deinen Vater bezahlt habe. Er hat sich   
mitten in der Einkaufsstraße vom Panda zum Menschen verwandelt, und dann   
hat ihn die Polizei wegen Exhibitionismus festgenommen."   
"Warum hast du Pops nicht einfach im Knast gelassen? Ich finde, da ist er   
gut aufgehoben."   
Nabiki schlug sich vor die Stirn. Das sie darauf nicht von selbst gekommen   
war. Kasumi steckte ihren Kopf aus der Küchentür. "Aber Ranma. Es ist nicht   
nett so von seinem Vater zu reden," sagte sie tadelnd.   
Ranma wandte sich wieder an Nabiki. "Er hat sich einfach so zurück-   
verwandelt? Ohne heißes Wasser?"   
"Ja, jedesmal wenn er wieder trocken ist wird er wieder zum Menschen." Sie   
sah ihn mißtrauisch an. "Weißt du etwas was ich nicht weiß?"   
"Nein, aber mir ist heute das Gleiche passiert."   
Akane zog ihren Verlobten zur Seite. "Ich finde wir sollten Doktor Tofu   
besuchen. Irgend etwas geht mit euren Flüchen vor sich."   
"In dem Fall würde ich Cologne empfehlen," warf Nabiki ein. "Sie ist zwar   
eine alte Hexe, aber sie weiß mehr über Jusenkyo als alle anderen."   
Ranma legte den Kopf schief und überlegte. "Da hast du vielleicht recht."   
Nabiki hielt die Hand auf. "Mit dem Ratschlag schuldest du mir 75.050 Yen." 

***** 

Ranma und Akane waren auf dem Weg ins Cat-Cafe. Ranma wie üblich auf dem   
Zaun balangsierend. Akane sah zu ihm hinauf. "Wehe du läßt dich wieder von   
Shampoo umarmen."   
"Mensch, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen: Ich mach das nicht freiwillig.   
Shampoo ist es."   
"Ja ja, immer sind es die anderen, typisch Mann." Sie blitzte ihn zornig an   
und fuhr fort "Warum sagst du ihr nicht einfach das sie es sein lassen soll?"   
Ranma sprang mit einem Salto vom Zaun. "Weil sie mir mit ihrer Umarmung   
die Luft abdrückt, und ohne Atem läßt es sich schlecht reden."   
Akane hmpfte. Ranma schluckte die spitze Bemerkung hinunter und sie legten   
den Rest des Weges schweigend zurück.   
Die Türglocke schellte als die Beiden das Cat-Cafe betraten. Als Shampoo sah   
wer hereinkam sprang sie sofort auf Ranma zu. "Nihao Ranma. Airen gehen mit   
Shampoo auf Date, ja?"   
Shampoo kam abrupt zum stehen als Cologne aus der Küche kam und sich   
räusperte. Die alte Amazone sah ihre Enkelin streng an, und Shampoo ließ die   
Schultern hängen und ging wieder hinter die Theke. "Entschuldigung, aber   
Ur-urgroßmutter sagt Shampoo hat keine Zeit für Date."   
Ranma entspannte sich sichtlich als Akane ihren Hammer wieder einsteckte.   
Cologne hüpfte auf ihrem Stab näher. "Ich habe dich schon erwartet. Komm   
mit." Sie ging in den hinteren Teil des Restaurantes und rief in die   
Küche:" Mousse, komm mit einem Eimer Wasser ins Hinterzimmer. Und beeil dich   
ein bißchen."   
Als sie alle im Hinterzimmer versammelt waren fragte Ranma: "Warum hast du   
uns erwartet, alte Mumie?"   
Cologne schlug ihm mit ihrem Stab über den Kopf. "Ich habe dich erwartet,   
weil du sicher fragen willst was mit deinem Fluch los ist."   
Akane und Ranma blickten sie überrascht an. "Woher weißt du das? Kannst du   
Gedanken lesen?"   
"Nein Akane, aber bei mit leben auch zwei Jusenkyo-Opfer." Cologne griff   
nach dem Eimer Wasser und kippte den Inhalt über Mousse. Dieser verwandelte   
sich in eine Ente und sofort wieder zurück.   
Während Mousse sich hastig wieder anzog behielt Ranma Cologne scharf im   
Auge. "Uns was weißt du darüber?"   
Cologne zählte auf. "Nun, zuerst wird der Fluch umgekehrt sobald man wieder   
trocken ist. Dann tritt die Verwandlung nur noch ein wenn man in direkter   
Berührung mit Wasser ist. Schließlich dann gar nicht mehr, Shampoo zum   
Beispiel ist von ihrem Fluch schon befreit."   
"Aber woran liegt das?" fragte Akane.   
Cologne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung."   
Ranma dachte an seine Traum zurück und wußte den Grund. Er sagte aber nichts   
und stand auf. "Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt das ich nicht der Einzigste bin   
dem es so geht. Komm Akane, wir haben der alten Schachtel schon genug von   
ihrer Zeit gestohlen."   
**-Wack-**   
"Sei nicht so unhöflich, Bursche. Mousse, begleite unsere Gäste zur Tür!"   
Ranma, Akane und Mousse verließen das Zimmer. Als sie den Hauptraum   
durchquerten warf Ranma einen Blick auf Shampoo. Die Tränen standen ihr in   
den Augen und sie blickte ihn sehnsüchtig an, machte aber keine Anstalten   
ihn zu umarmen oder auch nur anzusprechen.   
Als sie das Cat-Cafe verlassen hatten sprach er Mousse darauf an. Dieser   
begann nachdenklich seine Brille zu putzen. "Weißt du, Ranma, die Zeremonie   
der Heirat wird in unserer Kultur als Heilig angesehen. Und dadurch, das   
Shampoo in die Heirat von dir und Akane eingegriffen hat, hat sie große   
Schande auf sich geladen, dabei hatte Cologne sie extra noch gewarnt. Nun   
hat sie Shampoo verboten in deiner Nähe zu sein oder mit dir zu reden. Die   
Alte hat sich wahrscheinlich in den Hintern gebissen, weil sie dich ja   
unbedingt mit Shampoo verheiraten wollte, aber Gesetz ist Gesetz." Er setzte   
seine Brille wieder auf.   
Ranma sah ihn erstaunt an. "Das ist das erste Mal, das eure Gesetze für mich   
arbeiten anstatt gegen mich. Hey, das würde ja bedeuten das du mich nicht   
mehr zu schlagen brauchst."   
Mousse nickte. "Da du keine Gefahr mehr für meine Liebe zu Shampoo bist, habe   
ich keinen Grund den Krieg mit dir fortzusetzen. Wenn du mich entschuldigst,   
die Gäste warten."   
Damit verschwand der blinde Amazone wieder im Gebäude und Ranma und Akane   
machten sich auf den Rückweg.   
"Sieht so aus als ob du nicht nur deinen Fluch bald los bist, du hast auch   
einen Feind und eine Verlobte weniger. Freust du dich?"   
"Zwei Verlobte, Akane, zwei Verlobte. Vergiß nicht, Ukyo ist nur noch ein   
Freund. Jetzt habe ich nur noch eine Verlobte."   
Akane blieb stehen und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "'Noch' eine? Doch   
wohl nicht etwa Kodachi?"   
"Buäh, Kodachi? Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"   
"Aber wer ist es dann?"   
Ranma lächelte sie an. "Du, Akane. Du bist die einzigste Verlobte die ich   
noch habe, und das ist auch gut so."   
Akane blickte ihn überrascht an. Dann lächelte sie zurück und nahm, Ranma bei   
der Hand.   
Glücklich und Händehaltend setzten sie ihren Weg zum Tendo-Dojo fort. Ranma   
war tief in Gedanken versunken. 'Mousse will mich nicht mehr umbringen, mit   
Ukyo und Shampoo bin ich nicht mehr verlobt, mit Akane komm ich endlich   
besser klar und den Fluch bin ich auch bald los. Sieht so aus als ob es   
sehr viel ruhiger in Nerima werden wird.'   
"Ranma, wegen dir bin ich durch die Hölle gegangen. Mach dich bereit!"   
'Oder auch nicht,' dachte er amüsiert, als er sich zu Ryoga umdrehte. 

Ende   
  
  
  


Schlußbemerkung:   
_Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Es gibt Besseres. Und Originell war es auch nicht. Einfach_   
_nur eine 'Ich-löse-alle-Probleme-FanFiction'. Na und?___

_Die Geschichte fing mit Ranmas Fluch an, und es ist nur fair wenn sie auch_   
_damit aufhört. Irgendwie tut der Kerl mir nämlich leid. Und was hat Rumiko_   
_Takahashi sich nur dabei gedacht, uns Leser einfach so in der Luft hängen_   
_zu lassen?_   
_Was ich wollte, war meine Gedanken, die ich irgendwann mal hatte, hier ins_   
_Netz zu stellen. Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich keiner ließt. Falls es aber_   
_irgendwo da draußen wirklich noch andere deutsche Ranma-Fans gibt, laßt es_   
_mich wissen. Schmeißt mir ruhig Beleidigungen an den Kopf, egal, aber meldet_   
_euch. Vielleicht könnt ihr mich davon abhalten, noch mal was zu schreiben._   
_Bis dann._

Mark Soul Mark_Soul@gmx.de>   
  



End file.
